


Volviendo a Viejas Costumbres

by Magic_dreamer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_dreamer/pseuds/Magic_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*AU.</p><p>Stiles acaba de cumplir los 15 años, hace una pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo, con su hermano mayor que ha invitando a muchos de sus amigos. La fiesta se va un poco de control y Stiles termina en su habitación besándose con el mejor amigo de su hermano, Jackson, de 18 años.</p><p>Unas semanas después de la fiesta, la familia Stilinski se mudará a NY. </p><p>2  años y medio más tarde, Stiles vuelve a Beacon Hills, y lo primero de lo que se entera es de que Jackson está prometido. Y con una novia embarazada</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> En wattpad ;)

Stiles saltaba de un lado a otro sin detenerse. La alegría corría por sus venas junto a la emoción. Saltó encima de Scott carcajeándose. ¡Hoy era un día muy especial! ¡Hoy era su día! 

 

Lo había estado esperando tantísimo tiempo, 365 días eran demasiada espera. No sabía si podrías sobrevivir a otros 365 días para su próximo cumpleaños. ¡Su cumpleaños! Ay dios mío, le iba a dar algo. Bajó de la espalda de Scott y dio muchos saltitos sin moverse de su sitio, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

 

-¡Scotty!- lo abrazó. Dios, se le iba a parar el corazón de la emoción- ¡¿Sabes qué días es hoy, Scotty!? 

 

-A ver, déjame pensar- Scott se llevó una mano a la barbilla, frunciendo las cejas con expresión pensativo.

 

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Es mi cumpleaños!- El labio inferior de Stiles sobresalió haciendo un lindo puchero. Scott no pudo hacer hacer otra cosa que reír y devolver el abrazo a su mejor amigo. Era imposible que se olvidara del cumpleaños Stiles, jamás. Él era su mejor amigo.

 

-Ya lo sé. Feliz cumpleaños enano- bajó las manos hasta la cintura y atacó a Stiles con cosquillas, sacando limpias carcajadas de Stiles.

 

-Oigan chicos, si no se van ya, van a llegar tarde- el sheriff apareció tras ellos. Stiles se dio la vuelta viendo a su padre, él también tenía una enorme sonrisa.

 

-Papá, ¿no sabes que los cumpleañeros no van a estudiar? 

 

-¿Ah no?

 

-No- aseguró Stiles cruzándose de brazos. 

 

-Y yo que pensaba que tenías ganas de que todo el mundo te felicitara... 

 

-¿Sabes qué? Un buen alumno nunca faltaría a clases. Y ¿Sabes qué más? Yo soy un buen alumno- Cogió la mochila que tenía tirada a sus pies- Vamos, Scotty. ¡No podemos llegar tarde a clase, no es de buenos alumnos!

 

Jhon vio a su hijo marchar como Heidi junto a Scott, ese hijo suyo era todo un caso. Entró en su casa aún riendo.

 

 

*

 

Stiles iba todo el camino hasta el instituto nervioso. ¿Cuántas personas le dirían "feliz cumpleaños"? ¿Le darían algún regalo? ¿Lydia le daría un beso como regalo? ¿Habría fiesta sorpresa? ¡Ay Dios Mío! ¿Y si le hacía fiesta sorpresa? ¿Que cara tendría que poner? ¿Una poker face? ¿Una troll face? ¿Not Bad face, como Obama?

 

Llegaron a al instituto demasiado pronto. Stiles se quedó viendo la puerta. Escuchó el chirrido de un coche detrás suyo, volteó a ver. ¡Lydia! Fue corriendo hasta el coche sin perder un solo segundo.

 

-¡Buenas señora Martin!

 

-Tan enérgico como siempre, Stiles- se quedó parado frente al cristal esperando que la madre de Lydia lo felicitara, pero ella solo lo vio confusa. ¿Es que no se acordaba? 

 

-¿Sabe que día es hoy señora Martin? - Stiles supo, antes de que respondiera, que no iba a obtener la respuesta que buscaba.

 

-Sí, lunes 14- La mujer sonrió y miró la hora en su coche- Deberías estar más pendiente de la fecha, te puedes equivocar en el horario de clase- Stiles le miró fijo. Se había olvidado de su cumpleaños. Bueno, no pasaba nada. Era la madre de Lydia, ella no importaba. Se giró a Lydia que ahora estaba esperándolo al lado de Scott, quien iba todo sonriente. 

 

-¡Lydia! - Se acercó hasta la muchacha y los tres empezaron a andar hasta la clase- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? 

 

-¿Eres imbécil o algo?- la sonrisa de Stiles vaciló un poco. Algo le decía que tampoco obtendría la respuesta que quería- ¿Acaso no te lo acaba de decir mi madre? 

 

Stiles paró de andar con la sonrisa extinguida, Lydia no paró, siguió caminando hasta entrar al salón. Se giró cuando Scott colocó su mano en su hombro, una sonrisa incómoda en su rostro, eso no le gustaba para nada a Stiles. Todo su entusiasmo había decaído junto con la respuesta de Lydia.

 

-No te preocupes, serán los exámenes que la tienen distraída.

 

Stiles lo miró. Sí, posiblemente sea eso. Estampó una sonrisa en su cara y entró al salón de clases. 

 

El resto del día fue de mal en peor. Le avergonzaba reconocer que había estado apunto de echarse a llorar. Solo de pensar que ninguno de sus compañeros se acordó de su día especial... Nadie lo había felicitado, solo Danny se había acercado a darle un regalo y un beso en la mejilla. Al menos el se había acordado, y tenía más mérito, ya que el chico estaba un año por delante de él. 

 

 

Entró al baño después deshacerse de Scott por un rato, lo sentía por Scotty, pero no podía estar ni un momento más con él, no mientras tuviera esa mirada llena de tristeza. Parecía que Scott sufría más por Stiles que él mismo, y eso no le sentaba para nada bien. No quería ser el responsable de poner esa expresión el la cara de su amigo. 

 

Cerró la puerta y apoyó los codos en el lavamanos. Pensó que hoy sería un día lleno de diversión y fiesta, pero todo lo que había conseguido era sumirse en la depresión. ¿Enserio nadie se acordaba? Vaya mierda. 

 

Se echó agua fría en el rostro, necesitaba tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. No iba a llorar por que sus amigos no le felicitaron. Eso sí que sería una mierda.

 

Alzó la cabeza sobresaltándose al ver allí a otra persona. 

 

-¡Dios mío, Jackson! - Stiles se llevó una mano a su corazón desbocado. ¿Cúando había entrado Jackson al baño? Jakcson... ¡¡ Jackson!! 

 

Jackson era uno de los amigos de su hermano mayor, todo rubio, de ojos azules y músculos perfectos. Un buenorro en toda regla que tenía a todas las niñas suspirando, Stiles incluido. ¿Qué? No era gay, pero sabía apreciar la belleza de una persona. Y Jackson era hermoso.

 

-¿Qué te pasa?- Jackson se apoyó en la pared. Stiles estaba prácticamente babeando por los músculos suaves y dorados que dejaba enseñar esa camiseta sin mangas. 

 

-¿A mí? Nada - El chico lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba a bajo, Stiles nervioso como nunca. Si Jackson lo seguía mirando fijamente se iba a poner duro delante suya, entonces Stiles se tiraría por la primera ventana del tercer piso que viera- De todas formas. ¿Qué haces aquí? 

 

-Vine a hablar con el director. Mi hermana pequeña vendrá a estudiar aquí- Jackson sacó su móvil del bolsillo, leyó algo y comenzó a salir del baño- Dile a tu hermano que lo recojo a las 5.

 

Stiles se quedó en el baño, él tampoco se había acordado de su cumpleaños. ¿Y qué esperaba? 

 

Salió de allí corriendo, escuchó a Scott llamarlo y correr tras él pero no dejó de correr. Solo quería llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación, sin llorar, claro. No tardó mucho en divisar su casa, pero antes de poder llegar siquiera al jardín chocó contra alguien, besando el suelo con poco estilo. 

 

-¡Joder Stiles, ten más cuidado!- miró hacia arriba, no quería llorar, pero el nudo en su garganta se hizo insoportable, sus ojos picaban - Ey, ey. ¿Qué pasa?- abrazó a su hermano escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Su voz salió entrecortada cuando habló.

 

-Nadie... acordó... de mi... - los hipidos impidieron que dijera algo en condiciones, pero su hermano lo captó sin problemas. Ayudó a que Stiles se levantara y entraron juntos a casa.

 

Su padre no estaba en casa, ya le avisó por la mañana de que tenía una convención en la ciudad y estaría dos días fuera. Lo mejor de lo mejor, él deprimido y su padre fuera de casa. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá. 

 

-Ah, Jackson dijo que vendría a recogerte a las 5. 

 

-Oh sí, se me había olvidado- miró a su hermano.

 

-¿A dónde vas?- sabía que sonaba triste, pero es que no quería quedarse solo en casa. Le puso a su hermano los mejores ojos de cachorrito al puro estilo Mcall. Había aprendido a hacerlo en cuanto vio el montón de cosas que Scott conseguía solo con esa mirada. Jordan tragó ruidosamente con los ojos abiertos.

 

-Yo... iba a ir con los chicos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad... 

 

-¿Ibas? - Su voz más inocente de lo normal.

 

-Sí, no tengo muchas ganas de salir- Stiles se sintió mal por su hermano, pero él era el menor de la casa, era un mimado y quería que su hermano se quedara en casa con él. 

 

-Podrías llamarlos para que vengan un rato a casa- Jordan pareció pensarlo durante un momento, no le pareció mala idea así que acepto.

 

-Tu podrías llamar a tus mejores amigos, haremos una fiesta. ¿Qué te parece?

 

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Mis amigos y los tuyos? ¿No será un poco raro? - miró a Stiles, su voz sonaba insegura pero sus ojos rojos por llorar estaban llenos de emoción. 

 

-Nop, todo estará bien- se levantó del sofa de un salto. Una enorme sonrisa estalló en la cara de Stiles que hizo que el corazón de su hermano se saltara un latido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En wattpad ;)

Stiles llamó a Scott, también llamó a Danny. Pensó en avisar a Lydia o a Greenberg, pero como ninguno de los dos se había acordado de su día especial, no los llamaría. Les dijo a sus amigos que vinieran a su casa en cuanto pudieran, Scott le dijo que iría enseguida, y Danny que terminaría la tarea y después se pasaría. Los invitó a los dos a quedarse a dormir. 

 

Salió con Jordan para comprar todas las previsiones para la fiesta, snacks, refresco, chucherías... Incluso una enorme tarta de fresa y chocolate y un par de velas. 

 

Todo el camino de regreso fue tarareando una canción pegadiza que no tenía idea de donde la había sacado. Llegó a casa y con ayuda de Scott y Jordan tuvieron todo listo. Movieron los sofás para hacer más espacio en la casa y y un gran "feliz cumpleaños" en la pared. Las bebidas en la nevera y el resto en una mesa grande. 

 

Stiles esparció serpentina de colores por todo el suelo mientras Scott y Jordan montaban la barbacoa y una mesa en el jardín. Tocaron la puerta y fue como un rayo a abrir,¡ seguro era Danny!

 

Pero no era Danny. 

 

-Hola enano - Jackson le lanzó un regalo a las manos, lo abrazó con fuerza, le plantó un beso en la sien, después se apartó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras caminaba dentro de la casa. Stiles estaba atontado- ¿Y Jordan? 

 

-Jardín.

 

Jackson se dirigió a la cocina, Stiles iba a cerrar la puerta pero se dio cuenta de que allí había varios amigos de su hermano. Matt y Isaac entraron con un montón de bolsas llenas de hielo, después Liam, quién iba con dos mochilas que tintineaban mucho. Seguido de Liam entró Boyd con carne para la barbacoa. Érika y Allison entraron con más bolsas, éstas llenas de vasos y cubiertos de plástico. 

 

Era increíble como se sabía el nombre de todos los amigos de Jordan, ¿Cierto? 

 

Fue a cerrar la puerta pero algo se lo impidió, una mano estaba en el hueco entre el marco y la puerta. Abrió rápidamente otra vez, temiendo haber hecho daño a la persona fuera. 

 

-¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te he hecho daño?!

 

 

Al otro lado de la puerta apareció Derek todo sonriente con una bolsa de colores que le tendió a él.

 

-Perfectamente. Mi pequeña cosita linda- Se acercó y le plantó un besito en los labios a la vez que colocaba la bolsa entre sus manos. Stiles se puso rojo como un tomate.

 

-¡Derek! - el mencionado se carcajeó pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Jordán se asomó desde el salón. 

 

-Ey, tú. ¿Qué haces molestando a mi hermano? 

 

-Es su culpa, es demasiado lindo- Derek se acercó hasta Jordan arrastrando al pobre Stiles con el brazo todavía sobre sus hombros.

 

-Si mi hermano se vuelve gay- señaló a Derek con su dedo acusador- Por tu culpa, te tiro delante del primer coche que pase. 

 

-Ey, ey. Si se vuelve gay, tampoco sería culpa mía. ¿Qué le hago si soy irresistible? 

 

-Ajá, si algún día llegara a declararme gay, da por echo de que no tendrás nada que ver, dientes de conejo.

 

Jordan estalló en carcajadas mientras Derek lo miraba con una ceja arqueada. 

 

-Jordan, voy a tener que llamar a tu padre. El hijo menor de los Stilinski no sabe lo que es el respeto.

 

-Por supuesto- dijo entre risas- ve y dile al sheriff de Beacon que estás intentando hacer gay al niño de sus ojos y lo acosas sexualmente cada vez que viene, sin tener en cuenta que todavía es menor y tu ya tienes tus dieciocho bien cumplidos. Sí, me parece perfecto. ¿te vale el número de la oficina o prefieres el personal?- La sonrisa de Jordan era enorme- Ya sabes, para dar más impacto. 

 

Ahora los dos hermanos estallaron en carcajadas al unísono al ver la cara de sorpresa de Derek. 

 

-Ustedes, par de imbéciles, están confabulando contra mí. Que sepan que avisaré al FBI. 

 

-¡¡Scott!! - gritó Stiles- ¡Necesito el número de tu papá en el FBI! 

 

Scott llegó corriendo a donde estaban ellos, con cara de preocupación. Los dos hermanos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas que solo aumentaron cuando Derek abrió la boca de nuevo.

 

-¿Qué pasa con estos niños y sus padres con trabajos que pueden llevarme a la cárcel?- dijo con el ceño fruncido- no es para nada divertido. 

 

La fiesta comenzó después de eso, llegaron más amigos de Jordan, parecía más el cumpleaños de Jordan que el suyo, pero no le importaba. La música estaba alta y Scott, Danny y él daban saltos alrededor "bailando" con los amigos idiotas de Jordan. Stiles decidió llamar a Lydia y al resto, no le pareció bien dejarlos fuera de la fiesta, la mayoría declinó, según ellos sus padres no los dejaron, Lydia tampoco podía ir. Bueno, al menos se presentaron unos cuantos más.

 

Unas horas después todos estaban con un vaso rojo de plástico en las manos con lo que Stiles supuso era alcohol. Entró en la cocina y alguien puso un vaso de esos en sus manos, se giró y vio a Derek con una sonrisa de suficiencia. 

 

-Deberías beber.

 

-Soy menor, no puedo.

 

-Eso no me detuve de beber con tu edad. 

 

-Es que yo no soy un macarra- le guiñó un ojo. 

 

-Por supuesto que no, eres un aburrido- Derek rodó los ojos y apoyó los codos en la isla de la cocina.

 

-No soy un aburrido- soltó indignado.

 

-Por supuesto que sí. No sabes siquiera lo que se hace en una fiesta.

 

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé!

 

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?- Stiles se puso nervioso. ¿Qué mierda era lo principal en una fiesta?

 

-La música.

 

-Nop.

 

-Divertirse.

 

-Nop, bueno, eso sí. Pero hay algo que lo encabeza todo- Derek lo miró como esperando que respondiera, que dijera a lo que se refería, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que el chico no tenía ni idea- ¡Beber! Lo principal en una fiesta es ¡el alcohol! - Stiles bufó dejando el vaso en la encimera.

 

-Eso solo es primordial para los miembros de alcohólicos anónimos, como tú.

 

-Oh vamos, Stiles- Derek abrió los ojos como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo. A saber en la idea absurda a la que habrá llegado ese cabeza hueca- Si lo que estás es preocupado por que tu hermano te regañe, puedes relajarte. Él también está bebiendo un poco. 

 

Stiles cogió un trocito de hielo de su vaso y se lo metió por debajo de los pantalones a Derek.

 

-¡woah! - Derek se desabrochó el cinturón y metió las manos dentro de sus pantalones, Stiles alcanzó a ver que había conseguido meter el hielo incluso dentro de los calzoncillos. No aguantó la risa por ver a Derek dando saltitos intentando quitarse el hielo. Dio un sorbo a su vaso, el líquido quemó su garganta, puso mala cara y dejó el vaso de nuevo en la encimera. ¿Qué pasaba con esta gente? Eso no estaba para nada bueno.

 

Pensó en meter otro hielo cuando entró Scott con la cara toda roja junto a Danny. 

 

-¡Stiles! - Los dos chicos lo cogieron por los brazos y lo arrastraron por toda la casa- ¡Tu hermano quiere que soples las velas de la tarta! 

 

Llegaron al jardín y allí estaban todos alrededor de una mesa, la gigantesca tarta allí con el 15 ya encendido.

 

-No te olvides de pedir un deseo- le dijo su hermano cuando estuvo casi encima de la tarta. 

 

-"Dejar de ser virgen" - no reconoció la voz.

 

\- Nah, no pedirá eso. Sabe muy bien que yo la tomaría gustoso- Stiles se hizo el sordo, cerró los ojos con vergüenza.

 

-Derek, más vale que no lo digas enserio. No quiero partirte las piernas.

 

Rieron, Stiles sopló sin ningún deseo en mente, después todos gritaban y aplaudían, él se tiró encima de su hermano en un gran abrazo de oso. Era una pena que su padre no pudiera estar ahí, pero sabía que tenía mucho trabajo. Tal vez tendría que haber pedido eso, que su padre tomara un gran descanso. 

 

Se hizo tarde, todos los amigos de Stiles se fueron,menos Scott, que se fue al cuarto de invitados a dormir. El pobre había tenido entrenamiento intensivo de lacrosse toda la semana, y aún así había venido a su fiesta. 

 

Subió al piso de arriba un momento para ir al baño, y cuando bajó se los encontró a casi todos en un gran círculo en el suelo.

 

-¿Qué hacen? 

 

-Vamos a jugar a la botella, ven, siéntate- Jordan le hizo huevo a su lado. 

 

-No quiero jugar a la botella...

 

-Venga vamos, solo un rato. Si no quieres darle un beso alguien solo dilo. Sacaré a Derek tan pronto como me lo pidas.

 

-¿Por qué dan por hecho que no quiere besarme a mí? A lo mejor está loquito por que le dé el beso de su vida. 

 

-Sí, sí. Lo que digas conejo- Stiles se sentó entre Jordan y Érika. 

 

Jackson estaba frente a él, había estado viéndolo casi toda la fiesta, llevaba un vaso rojo y una botella con algo transparente dentro, estaba riéndose de alguna gracia que había hecho Isaac,pero dejó de reírse cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

 

Se levantó y se acercó a Stiles serio, eso lo intimidó un poco se acercó unos centímetros más a su hermano.

 

-¿Qué haces?

 

-¿Perdón?

 

-No deberías estar ahí sentado. 

 

-¿Por qué no? - contestó Jordan en vez de él- Ya tiene edad. Seguro que ha jugado muchas veces con sus amigos. ¿Qué más da que juegue con nosotros?

 

Stiles quiso decir algo a eso. Él nunca había jugado a eso nunca en la vida. Ni siquiera había dado su primer beso. Los de Derek no contaban, había decidido la primera vez que hizo eso que no dejaría que Derek se llevara su primer beso por ser un bromista, no señor. Eso no pasaría.

 

\- No jugarás. 

 

\- Eso no lo decides tú- contestó con tono altanero. ¿Qué le pasaba a Jackson? 

 

-Vamos Jackson, déjalo. Si no quieres besarlo no lo hagas. Solo da un prenda y ya- dijo Érika mientras enredaba un rizo en su dedo. 

 

Jackson volvió a sentarse donde estaba junto a Isaac y Cora, la hermana menor de Derek. A veces pensaba lo increíble que era el que Derek no se comportara todo sobreprotector con ella. Jordan siempre estaba con un ojo puesto en él, lo cuidaba hasta del aire. 

 

El juego comenzó, pasó una hora rápidamente entre bromas, risas y besos. Por increíble que pareciera, Stiles todavía no había besado a nadie, solo en una ocasión había compartido un pico con Allison y después un chico, pero no quiso hacerlo, por lo que el muchacho se quitó la camiseta. Stiles estuvo de acuerdo, él no quería darse un beso con ese chico. Tenía toda la pinta de llevar borracho un rato y no se arriesgaría a que le potara encima.

 

Jackson por su parte se notaba borracho, había tenido que besar a varias persona, y eso a Stiles le molestaba mucho, por alguna razón no le gustaba para nada eso. Enserio, ¿Tiene un imán para la maldita botella o algo? ¿Por qué siempre él? 

 

Algunas parejas solo se daban besitos castos, otros entraban de lleno en los besos, como el idiota de Hale. Había otros tantos que prefirieron dar prenda antes de besar a alguien, esos eran los momentos en que más hacían bromas.

 

Stiles se sentía un poco mareado y demasiado contento, Érika le había pasado un vaso con algo dulce,sabía que era alcohol, pero totalmente diferente a lo que Derek le había ofrecido en la cocina. 

 

-Voy al baño- susurró Jordan cerca de él- Érika, cuida de él.

 

-No necesito niñera.

 

-Me da igual, es mi trabajo como hermano mayor incordiarte un poco.

 

Jordan se levantó y desapareció escaleras arriba. 

 

Llegó su turno de girar la botella, la cogió y la giró con fuerza, la botella hizo mil giros antes de detenerse, siguió con la mirada hacia donde señalaba la cosa.

 

-¡Al fin!- Derek gritó entusiasmado y se levantó de inmediato de su sitio- ¡Ven aquí Stilinski!

 

-Derek esp... 

 

No le dio tiempo a terminar lo que iba a decir. Derek lo levantó del suelo y pegó sus labios y los movió sobre los de él, enredando un brazo en la cintura de Stiles y una mano en su nuca.

 

Hubo varios silbidos a su alrededor.

 

Derek sabía a alguna clase de alcohol, mezclado con menta y el propio sabor que identificaba a Derek. Stiles decidió jugar un poco, esta vez iba a ser el que cogiera desprevenido a Derek.

 

Cogió las dos manos de Derek y las colocó justo encima de su culo, pero sin que llegara a tocarlo, Derek abrió los ojos sorprendido, iba a decir algo pero Stiles metió la lengua en su boca mientras ponía las manos sobre los hombros del mayor. 

 

Las manos de Derek bajaron rozando su culo y se instalaron en sus muslos apretando, Stiles sabía que quería que saltara, y eso mismo iba a hacer, cuando estaba cogiendo un poco de impulso alguien metió el brazo entre ellos y los separó.

 

Stiles dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por el empujón, en cambio Derek cayó de culo al tropezarse con la pierna de Érika que seguía sentada en el suelo, como la mayoría. Jackson de pie entre ellos dos. 

 

-¡Joder!- gritó Derek levantándose. Le dio un empujón a Jackson cuando se colocó a su lado- ¿¡Que haces!?

 

-¡No! ¿¡Qué mierda haces tú!?- Jackson devolvió el empujón - ¡Tiene quince años joder! -otro empujón.

 

\- ¡Edad suficiente para hacer lo que quiera sin que le hagas de niñera!- empujón. 

 

-¡Tú jodido gilipollas!- Jackson lanzó un puñetazo pero Derek consiguió esquivarlo sin problemas, pero cuando Derek devolvió el golpe dio a un lado de la cara de Jackson. 

 

-¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Basta!! -Stiles se enfadó,miró a todos que estaban ahora de pie observándolos, miró a Isaac con el ceño fruncido y este se levantó de un salto para colocarse al lado de Derek, intentando calmarlo.

 

Stiles agarró un brazo de Jackson desde atrás, pero el chico tiró del brazo para pegarle a Derek, pero antes de darle a Derek alcanzó primero a Stiles, llevándolo derecho al suelo. 

 

-¡Ouch! 

 

Tanto Derek como Jackson se voltearon a verle. Jackson abrió la boca sin decir nada, se agachó a su lado y estiró una mano para tocarlo pero Stiles la apartó de un manotazo.

 

-Lo siento...

 

-¿Lo siento? Vete a la mierda Jackson.

 

-Stiles... - Derek lo llamó.

 

-Tú también vete a la mierda, Derek. 

 

Subió corriendo los escalones encontrado a Jordan a mitad de la escalera. 

 

\- Eh, eh, con calma. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está el fuego?

 

Miró a su hermano, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y rastos de labial sobre la boca, entonces se dio cuenta que detrás de Jordan había una chica castaña con mechas fucsias con el labial regado por todo el rededor de la boca. También lucía un enorme chupetón en el cuello, hecho por Jordan seguramente. 

 

-Pregúntale a los idiotas de tus amigos. 

 

Y siguió subiendo hasta encerrarse en su cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En wattpad amores ;)

Se colocó la almohada contra la cara mientras dejaba salir los sollozos. No tenía ni idea de por qué lloraba, pero no pudo reprimirlos. Se sentía muy mal, la cabeza le daba vueltas y palpitaba como si ella tuviera un corazón propio del doble del tamaño normal.

 

Escuchó su puerta abrirse, luego su cama hundiéndose, ni hizo falta que levantara la cabeza para saber quien era.

 

-¿Estás llorando?- Stiles movió la cabeza negativamente. 

 

Su hermano suspiró y salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta del todo. Un momento después escuchó los gritos de su hermano en la planta de abajo seguido de la ausencia de música y la gente saliendo de la casa. Cuando todo el mundo salió, su hermano volvió a gritar, la ira se notaba en el tono de voz grave que estaba utilizando. Pudo distinguir perfectamente la conversación y las voces.

 

-¡Te dije que si lo tocabas te iba a partir las malditas piernas! -Sin duda le estaba gritando a Derek.

 

-¡Fue él quién se me echó encima!- Derek.

 

-No te veía muy reacio a follártelo aquí mismo- Jackson.

 

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que hacer? 

 

-Él es mi amigo, y si quiere reventarte la cara porque no paras de manosear a mi hermano,está en todo su derecho.

 

-Joder- Stiles se imaginó a Derek llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo con desesperación mirando al techo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber sus gestos al hablar- Tanto tú, como tú- suponía que señalaba a Jackson y a Jordan- Han hecho cosas peores con esa edad.

 

-Me importa una mierda. Eso no tiene nada que ver con Stiles. Él es diferente, no hace esas cosas. 

 

Eso fue el colmo, Stiles se levantó de su cama limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró al salón enfadado. Allí estaban los tres de pie a un lado de la mesa. Jordan y Jackson frente a Derek.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sube, estamos hablando de algo serio. 

 

-Sé exactamente de lo que estás hablando- se acercó a Derek y le plantó un beso en los labios, sus manos se enredaron en el corto pelo negro del chico y tiró de él. Al separarse su hermano estaba con la boca abierta y Jackson con los puños apretados a cada lado- Y Derek tiene razón, ya soy grandecito para hacer esta clase de cosas si quiero.

 

-¿Y de entre todas las malditas personas del mundo, tiene que ser Derek? - Stiles notó como Derek se ponía tenso ante las palabras de Jackson. 

 

-Me parece que soy el único que puede decidir con quién o no besarme.

 

Jordan bufó. Stiles no le hizo caso, estaba en una lucha de miradas asesinas con Jackson, a cada momento se le hacía menos hermoso.

 

-¿En qué momento te volviste gay?- preguntó Jordan aún con los ojos como platos.

 

-En el mismo momento que tú un gilipollas. 

 

-Maldito enano, ni creas que papá no va escuchar sobre esto.

 

-Por supuesto, ve y dile. Yo me encargaré de mi parte de soltarlo todo sobre ti.

 

-¡Maldita sea Stiles! - Dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con Derek quien le sostuvo por la cintura. Su hermano se había acercado a él con el rostro contraído y los puños apretados.

 

-¿Vas a pegarme?- susurró sorprendido.

 

-¿Qué?- Jordan se percató de la postura que tenía, aflojó los puños y suspiró para calmarse- Sabes que no te pondría una mano encima- se llevó una mano a la cara tapándose los ojos- ¿Pueden irse? Por favor. 

 

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Stiles.

 

-Porque es tarde, es mi casa y tengo sueño. 

 

-Derek puede dormir aquí hoy.

 

-Ni de coña- dijeron Jackson y Jordan a la vez. Ahí iba el dúo J. 

 

 

*

 

 

Stiles se despidió de Derek con otro beso y gruñidos por parte de los dos tontos. En cuanto Derek atravesó la puerta Jordan subió las escaleras con rapidez y cerró de un portazo. Stiles se encogió ante el estruendo. Se quedó unos segundos mirando la escalera, giró sobre los talones y caminó hasta la cocina. Encontró una de esas botellas de Derek, la empinó y tomó un largo trago que quemó su garganta. Después se giró a Jackson que lo veía atentamente. 

 

-¿Qué?- su tono sonó más molesto de lo que estaba realmente.

 

-No deberías seguir bebiendo.

 

-Y repito, yo hago lo que me da la gana.

 

-Aún eres menor de edad.

 

-Pues haber dicho algo en medio de la fiesta, cuando empecé a beber.

 

-Iba a hacerlo, pero ya estabas enfadado.

 

-Sí, lo estaba. Lo que no se es por qué lo estabas tú- Jackson le quitó la botella de las manos y pegó un trago. Salió de la cocina y se acostó en el sofá boca arriba. Stiles se sentó en el sillón a un lado de él, viendo como Jackson bebía de su botella- ¿no me lo piensas decir?

 

-Nop- Stiles se levantó y le quitó la botella de Jackson.

 

-Entonces no me quites mi botella, ve y búscate una- Jackson hizo eso mismo y volvió a tirarse en el sofá.

 

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- asintió. La intriga le pinchaba- ven aquí- palmeó sus piernas. Stiles lo miró fijo y se acercó no muy seguro- ¿Qué pasa? Hace un rato te metías mano con Derek, no puede avergonzarte esto.

 

Stiles frunció el ceño. Jackson tenía razón. Pasó lapierna por encima del mayor, quedó a horcajadas con las rodillas a cada lado de la cintura de Jackson, ninguno de los dos soltó su preciada bebida.

 

Jackson alzó la mano y acarició un lado de su rostro suavemente, su pulgar bailando justo en la comisura de sus labios. Se incorporó, dejando sus labios muy cerca de los de Stiles, el cual estaba con el corazón a mil, sin poder apartar la mirada de los increíbles ojos de Jackson. Enserio, ¿en qué momento me volví gay? El aliento del rubio chocaba contra él, mezclándose con el suyo propio, había una tensión tan densa que casi podía palparla. Se acercó a Stiles rozando los dos pares de labios, Stiles siguió la boca cuando éste se echó hacia atrás.

 

-Se podría decir que estaba un poco celoso- los ojos de Stiles se movían de la boca a los ojos de Jackson.

 

-¿Celoso?

 

-Solo de pensar que ibas a darle besos a esa manada de idiotas me ponía los nervios de punta- la voz salia grave, arrastraba las letras un poco, el alcohol estaba haciendo mella en él- Tus labios tocando los suyos... - los volvió a rozar. Stiles estaba loco por sumirse en un beso, Jackson no hacía más que provocarlo.

 

-¿Qué pasa con todo eso de la edad?- Stiles dejó la botella a un lado del sofá. El otro lo imitó.

 

-Me importa una mierda la edad, lo único que no puedo soportar son tus labios encima de alguien que sea...- Jackson calló y apartó la mirada. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir. Stiles le sostuvo ambos lados de la cara e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

 

-¿Que no sea quien?- susurró tan bajo como pudo, contemor de que cualquier sonido daña el momento- Jackson.

 

-De alguien que no sea yo.

 

Se miraron a los ojos un segundo más, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se inclinaron hacia delante y comenzaron un suave beso, pero la suavidad duró hasta que Jackson apretó la cintura de Stiles contra sí, y prácticamente violó la boca del menor con su lengua. 

 

Stiles no pude evitar gemir y enredar las piernas en las caderas de Jackson, quien sostuvo al chico por los muslos y los levantó junto a él del sofá. 

 

-Vamos a tu habitación- dijo entre beso y beso. Stiles ni siquiera asintió, solo se dejó llevar por las escaleras.

 

*

 

Cuando llegaron allí todo se hizo más desenfrenado. Colocó a Stiles debajo de su cuerpo en la cama y lo aprisionó sosteniendo sus muñecas juntas por encima de la cabeza, atacando la boca con fiereza. Un pequeño pensamiento pasó por su cabeza fugaz. Stiles todavía sabía dulce a pesar de todo el alcohol que evidentemente había tomado, su lengua aterciopelada y tibia contra la suya propia. 

 

Se quitó la camisa que llevaba y luego hizo lo mismo con la de Stiles. Bajó su boca hasta el níveo cuello para besar y chupar hasta dejar una pequeña marca rojiza. En el fondo de su mente sabía que aquello no había sido una buena idea, pero lo ignoró totalmente. 

 

Los jadeos de Stiles resonaban por toda la habitación a la vez que Jackson seguía bajando, lamiendo detenidamente una de las protuberancias rosa pálido.

 

Sentía como su pene se hacía más grande y duro con cada gemido que salia amortiguado de la boca de Stiles. Predijo muchos días de levantarse empalmado por soñar con esa voz. 

 

Guió su cabeza más al sur, encontrándose con la pretina del pantalón. Alzó la vista para ver el rostro de Stiles.

 

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- tenía que asegurarse, no quería estar presionándolo demasiado. El chico solo asintió, pero fue suficiente para él. 

 

Desabrochó el pantalón y lo deslizó por las piernas de Stiles junto a los calzoncillos, quedando en completa desnudez. El menor intentó cubrirse, pero Jackson se lo impidió con rapidez.

 

-No te escondas de mí.

 

-Me da vergüenza- la voz del chico salió un poco más grave provocando que su pene palpitara encerrado todavía en los pantalones. 

 

-Confía en mí.

 

 

*

 

Stiles soltó un largo y profundo gemido en el mismo momento en que Jackson tragó su pene entero, y sin dejarlo respirar, comenzó un sube/baja que lo estaba volviendo loco. 

 

Todas las células de su cuerpo saltaron y su piel se puso de gallina. Era una locura, esa boca chupaba y lamía toda su extensión sin descanso, él no podía hacer nada más que gemir y gemir. 

 

Su cabeza daba vueltas, corrientes eléctricas viajaban libres por todo su cuerpo. Sus manos enredadas en el rubio cabello de Jackson. Un estremecimiento seguido de un cosquilleo que conocía pero nunca había disfrutado tanto.

 

-¡Jackson, para! -gritó cuando no pudo resistirse más a todas las nuevas sensaciones- ¡me corro, me corro!

 

En vez apartarse, Jackson sujetó las caderas de Stiles contra la cama y bajó mas su cabeza, el suave y ligero bello púbico le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Chupó con fuerza, los ojos de Stiles rodaron y su espalda se encorvó. El gemido de Stiles salió tan alto y erótico que el propio Jackson acabó en sus pantalones, ahora más que húmedos y pegajosos, saboreando la sorprendentemente dulce semilla de Stiles en su boca.

 

 

*

 

Jackson se incorporó y vio la fantástica imagen que tenía bajo él. Stiles estaba acostado jadeando, sus mejillas de un color rojo brillante y los ojos entornados y más brillantes como nunca los había visto. Su piel estaba ruborizada. Pero lo que más le fascinó fue la enorme y sincera sonrisa que tenía Stiles. Todo en conjunto era el mejor espectáculo del mundo, que solo él tenía permitido ver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caramelitoooos en wattpad xDD

Se despertó con alguien zarandeando no muy suavemente su pierna. Estiró la mano sobre su cabeza tapando de paso a Stiles. Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios al rodear con sus brazos el delgado y tibio cuerpo. La cabeza le dolía un poco. No le importó, era algo soportable. Recordaba a la perfección lo suaves que le habían resultado esos labios al besar, la lengua inexperta intentando seguirle el ritmo con ansias. 

 

Salió de sus pensamientos de golpe cuando realmente alguien lo zarandeó. Bajó la manta. Todo el color de su rostro se drenó cuando se encontró los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

 

«Mierda»

 

Se incorporó dando gracias a todas las divinidades del mundo por no haberse desnudado por completo. No quería ni imaginar que clase de mirada le hubiera dado Jordan. Éste le hizo unas señas con la mano indicándole que se vistiera y bajara. Entonces salió de la habitación.

 

En dos minutos estuvo en el salón sentado frente a Jackson, su dolor de cabeza aumentando con cada minuto que pasaba en silencio. Jordan solo miraba al suelo sin ningún tipo de expresión. Cuando habló, Jackson casi prefirió que hubieran seguido con el silencio incómodo.

 

-¿Te has acostado con él?- Jordan siguió sin mirarle. Era algo bueno, porque Jackson tampoco podía mirarlo a la cara. 

 

-Define acostar...- utilizó una de las frases de Stiles. Supo que no había tenido una buena bienvenida cuando Jordan gruñó y fijo sus ojos llenos de ira en él.

 

-No me jodas, Jackson. Quiero saber si mi hermano sigue siendo virgen. 

 

Tenía miedo de como responder esa pregunta. Cualquier cosa que dijera iba a ser tomada a mal. Lo sabía. ¿Bastaría con un sí o un no?

 

 

-Sí.

 

 

-¿Sí que?- sonó desesperado.

 

 

-Sigue siendo... virgen aún- por alguna razón no le gustó mucho como sonaron esas palabras. Al parecer no habían sido una buena elección cuando el rostro de Jordan se contrajo por la rabia.

 

 

-¿Aún? Mira, cabrón, eres mi mejor amigo y por eso estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo aquí por no romperte la cara a golpes- no dudó de que así fuera. Esperó a que el arrepentimiento hiciera mella en él. No vino nada más que satisfacción por haber dado un paso en dirección a Stiles. Se había contenido demasiado- Esta misma madrugada estuvimos peleando con Derek por que casi se tira a mi hermano, y ahora vienes tú y haces esto. ¿En dónde tienes el maldito cerebro?

 

 

Sabía que Jordan tenía razón. Hace apenas unas horas estaba apunto de reventar a Derek a golpes. Utilizó la edad como arma contra él por lo que hizo. Y aquí estaba él mismo, metiendose en la cama con el hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo. «Joder, tiene quince putos años» 

 

 

Ahora el remordimiento sí se estaba haciendo paso en él. 

 

 

-Sé que es pequeño pero...

 

 

-¿Pequeño? Jackson, lo que dije anoche no era broma. Si mi padre, por algún casual se llega a enterar de esto, irá hasta tu casa con pistola en mano y no dudará en atravesarte alguna extremidad con todas las balas a su disposición. Stiles es demasido inocente para lo que sea que hiciste anoche con él. 

»No puedes coger toda esa pureza que tiene y mancharlo. Al menos sé que todavía conserva su virginidad- Jackson miró a su amigo quien comenzó a trazar círculos por todo el salón- Enserio, deberías estar agradecido de que llevemos casi toda la vida siendo amigos, por que de no ser así, ya te hubiera matado a golpes desde que te encontré en la cama de mi hermano pequeño. 

 

 

Jackson realmente daba gracias por eso. Sabía como de protectores eran los hermanos mayores. Pero lo que tenía Jordan era complejo de hermano en toda regla. Definitivamente era un milagro que siguieraen pie y con su pene en su sitio. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna nada más de pensar en eso.

 

 

-¿Algo que decir en tu defensa? A parte de que estabas como una cuba. Eso no cuenta. No bebiste tanto como para no saber lo que hacías.

 

 

-Me gusta tu hermano- las palabras salieron antes de siquiera haberlas formulado en su mente. Una vez dichas en voz alta supo que era la absoluta verdad. ¿Quémás podía decir? Iba a intentar explicarse antes de que Jordan realmente perdiera los estribos y acabara con él ahí mismo.

 

 

\- Oh,bien. Por que si te hubieras metido en la cama de mi hermanito solo por gusto sí te hubiera matado. 

 

 

-No entiendes- su voz salió un poco torpe, estaba muy nervioso- me gusta de esa manera- no podía hacer entender bien. La cara de Jordan se lo confirmó- Nunca lo había tenido realmente en cuenta. Pero hoy, cuando lo ví sentado en el círculo, mi sangre hirvió al pensar en él besando a otro que no fuera yo. Pensé que me volvería loco y mataría a todo el que se atreviera a besarlo. 

 

 

-No me vengas con esas- habló más suave esta vez. Eso alivió un poco a Jackson- Derek lleva robando besos a Stiles desde hace años.

 

 

-¿Por qué te crees que no me llevo tan bien con Derek como antes? La primera vez que le dio un beso a Stiles delante mía tuve ganas de matarlo ahí mismo. Casi se me para el bendito corazón del susto. 

 

Ese día lo recordaba perfectamente. Derek entrando como un torbellino por la puerta como siempre, pegando sus labios junto con los del pequeño Stilinski. Stiles se había puesto rojo como un tomate. Corrió hasta su habitación llorando. Jackson lo había seguido, lo convenció de que su primer beso solo podría ser si él participaba en ello.

 

Vaya ironía. Al final el primer beso real de Stiles había sido con Derek. 

 

«Puta vida.»

 

 

-Jackson- suspiró pesadamente. Se veía agotado- No puedo permitir esto. Si de verdad te gusta mi hermano, que por lo que veo es así, muy bien. Pero no puedo permitirlo. Es todavía un niño- Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al lado de Jackson en el sofá. Los dos se hundieron con un profundo suspiro.

 

 

-Lo sé. No debí dejarme llevar.

 

 

-No. No debiste.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Golpeaba el lápiz sin cesar contra la mesa. Esta mañana no había tenido el mejor de los despertares que se diga. Esperaba encontrar a Jackson a su lado, mirándolo con esos ojos azules que lo habían engatusado en la madrugada. En cambio, se encontró solo y con su hermano hablando lo justo y necesario. 

 

Quiso preguntarle por qué estaba tan de mal humor, pero algo le decía que mejor no. En vez de eso, preguntó por Jackson. Según su hermano, el rubio se había ido muy temprano. Le sentó como una patada en el estómago cuando su hermano le dijo que Jackson no aparecerá por allí como antes. 

 

Estaba preocupado y tremendamente nervioso. Era muy posible que fuera culpa suya el que Jackson ya no quisiera estar cerca de ellos. 

 

 

«¿Qué hice mal?» 

 

Era verdad que a sus quince años tuviera muy poca experiencia en lo sexual. Pero no pensó que hubiera estado tan mal, sobre todo porque no hizo casi nada. «Ay mierda». ¿Y si era precisamente eso lo que hizo mal? 

 

Se llevó la mano a la frente. Era un completo idiota. Jackson lo había estado tocando y besando, llevándolo al cielo. Por otro lado, Stiles solo miró y disfrutó sin pensar en que Jackson quería que le devolvieran el favor. 

 

El timbre sonó y salió corriendo con una clara idea en su cabeza. 

 

Llegó el primero a la salida. Esperó hasta que Danny salió y lo interceptó antes de que Lydia o cualquiera llegara a él, no quería perder el tiempo. 

 

 

-¿Sabes que te tengo un cariño incomparable solo comparable con el de Scott?- Danny rió. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Stiles mientras caminaban hacia el aparcamiento.

 

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

 

 

*

 

Quince minutos después se encontraban frente a la casa de Jackson. Los nervios lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza. ¿Sería buena idea? Bueno, tendría que confiar en que sí. Se giró y entregó el caso a Danny.

 

-¿Quieres que te espere?- Lo pensó un poco. Si lo que tenía en mente salía bien, iba a tardar lo suyo. 

 

-No hace falta, voy a tardar un rato.

 

-Bueno, entonces me llamas y vengo por ti. ¿De acuerdo?- Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y el corazón le latió feliz. Le encantaba saber que tenía amigos tan atentos como Danny. Muy pocos, pero tenía. 

 

-Esta bien. Igual te mando un mensaje. A lo mejor alguien de la casa me lleva.

 

-¿Seguro?

 

-No te preocupes- Se acercó un poco inseguro y le dio un abrazo a Danny. Éste le devolvió el abrazo. Stiles hizo una mueca cuando sintió el casco clavándose en su espalda.

 

 

Danny se fue. Stiles se quedó frente a la puerta de la casa junto con su nerviosismo. Se armó de valor y andó el corto camino del cesped. Casi creía que la puerta lo miraba con malos ojos. 

 

 

«¿Y si sale todo mal?»


	5. Chapter 5

Jordan terminó de recoger toda la mierda que había quedado de la fiesta. Lo que había pensado que iba a ser un buen cumpleaños terminó siendo la mayor mierda de toda la historia. Estaba muy enfadado con Stiles. Bueno no, con Stiles nunca estaba enfadado, más bien estaba enfadado con Jackson y Derek. Más con Jackson que con Derek. Le importaba muy poco lo que Derek hiciera, pero sí que le importaba lo que hiciera con su hermano pequeño. No quería ni darle importancia a los besitos que le daba Derek... ¡Pensaba que era una maldita broma! Tendría que haberlo alejado de Stiles desde el primer momento. No debería haber dejado que Derek conociera a su hermano, tal vez, nunca.

Pero lo de Jackson había sido un golpe bajo. Él sabía perfectamente lo importante que era para Jordan mantener a Stiles bien. Inocente e ignorante sobre la depravación dentro de lo que cabe. Y que sus amigos estuvieran con la polla dura para tirarse a su lindo y hermoso hermanito no entraba dentro de lo inocente. 

Así que por eso le había sentado como una puñalada en la espalda el que Jackson tocara el virginal cuerpo de Stiles. Mierda, es que no quería ni pensar en lo que habían hecho mientras él estaba roncando como un iluso pensando que todo estaba bien. Maldito Jackson... 

Encima de todo, Jordan se desvivía por Stiles y éste solo sabía hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerlo rabiar. ¡Se comió la boca con Derek delante suya! No le cabía duda de que lo había hecho totalmente a propósito. Maldito niño sin respeto.

Salió de la casa con las llaves del jeep en la mano. Se iría a dar una vuelta a ver si eso le bajaba el mal humor. Llamó a Isaac para que fuera con él. Le apetecía conducir un poco, quizás le diría a Isaac que fueran a la playa. 

Entró el coche hasta el garaje del rubio.Tocó la bocina y esperó. Varios minutos después se hartó de esperar y tocó la puerta de la casa. Érika abrió la puerta tan rápido que consideró la idea de la chica estando frente a la puerta todo el día. 

Eri llevaba como medio año viviendo con Isaac. Los padres de ella se había ido a vivir a la ciudad, Érika se quedó aquí estudiando con la promesa de sacar a delante sus notas con todo sobresaliente. Por lo que sabía le estaba yendo bastante bien.

-¿Tu novio?- preguntó como siempre. Era como su saludo personal. Nunca lo decía frente a nadie más, ni siquiera de Isaac. Érika tenía un enamoramiento por él, no quería crear un situación rara diciendo eso con Isaac escuchando.

-No es mi novio, y está arriba, en su habitación. 

Érika dejó la puerta abierta y subió corriendo las escaleras. Jordan escuchó el portazo de lo que suponía era la habitación de la chica. Cerró y andó los mismos pasos de su amiga. 

Abrió la puerta de Isaac sin molestarse en tocar. Era una relación larga de amigos, no tanto como con Jackson, pero si de varios años. No hacía falta esa clase de formalidades tontas. Isaac estaba sobre la cama poniéndose los zapatos. Aún estaba sin camiseta. ¿Quién se pone primero los zapatos antes que la camiseta?

-Eres muy lento- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Isaac viéndolo trajinar con los cordones.

-¿Y si hubiera estado desnudo?

-Prácticamente lo estás. ¿Ves que me importe?- se recostó en la cama- Y tardas mucho- Escuchó como Isaac suspiraba.

-Eres demasiado impaciente- se colocó un cojín debajo de la cabeza para poder ver bien al ricitos. No quería que le diera dolor de cuello ahora. Eso aumentaría el mal humor que estaba comenzando a disiparse- Ah, espera. No te vistas. 

-¿Qué?- Isaac se volteó con su cuerpo casi metido por completo en el armario, su cara estaba roja. Jordan se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Eso, que no te vistas- Jordan le quitó la prenda que sostenía en la mano y la tiró detrás de él sin importarle donde cayera. Estando tan cerca de Isaac se dio cuenta del físico que tenía y que no había notado antes- ¡Wow! ¿Es una tableta lo que veo ahí?- Pasó su mano por el vientre del chico, acariciando los duros abdominales que residían allí sin percatarse del temblor de Isaac- Realmente se nota que has estado en el gimnasio. 

-S-Sí- Tartamudeó.

-¿Tienes frío?- Frotó su mano rápido sobre el pecho de Isaac- tienes la piel de gallina y tartamudeas- Isaac abrazó a Jordan metiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa, tocando la espalda.

-Sí, tengo frío- escondió la cara en el cuello de Jordan, éste frunció el ceño. Isaac se apartó un poco y vio el enorme chupetón que lucía Jordan- ¿Pero qué...?¿Quién te hizo eso?- señaló el morado.

-Oh, bueno- Jordan se rascó la nuca- Larga historia. Da igual, vístete. Mejor iremos a dar una vuelta por aquí cerca.

*

Tocó el timbre y esperó. Escuchaba las voces al otro lado de la puerta, unos pesados pasos corriendo de un lugar a otro hasta que la puerta al fin se abrió. Antes de que la otra persona pudiera reaccionar se lanzó hacia delante y posó sus labios finos en la boca del otro.

Al principio Jackson se quedó estático, pero no tardó mucho en reaccionar y corresponder al beso inocente. Stiles estaba en el paraíso, le encantaba besar a Jackson, ni si quiera se quería preguntar por su nueva orientación sexual, le gustaba demasiado como para cuestionarse algo sin importancia como lo era la preferencia sexual. Stiles era de una mente muy abierta.

Jackson lo cargó, cerró la puerta con el pie y lo llevó hasta el sofá. El rubio se sentó con Stiles encima suya.

-Tu hermano me va a matar.

-¿Jordan? No tiene porqué enterarse de esto- Jackson rió por lo bajo.

-Ya se ha enterado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Stiles exclamó sorprendido, pensó en como se había comportado su hermano esta mañana con él. Hombre... Por eso estaba enfadado.

-Me encontró durmiendo en tu habitación- Oh por favor, que vergüenza. Jordan había estado ahí sabiendo perfectamente que pasó la noche en la cama con Jackson.

-Supongo que no se lo tomó muy bien- Stiles deslizó su mano desde el cuello de Jackson hasta legar a la pretina del pantalón. Tenía que admitir que ese chico tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Apretó el enorme, en plan, ENORME bulto que tenía Jackson.

-Para nada bien- la voz sonó baja y grave. Eso le dio valor a Stiles. Tragó duro y metió la mano dentro de los pantalones después de desabrocharlos- Stiles, no creo que esto se buena idea- Stiles hizo de oídos sordos y sacó el pene de Jackson de su encarcelamiento. 

-Oh Dios mío- se sonrojó. Era mucho más impresionante al verla. Ya de por sí su mano no podía cerrarse con semejante diámetro- Esto no puede ser normal, la tienes muy grande.

-Stiles, por favor. Para y cállate- se lo hubiera tomado a mal si Jackson no tuviera los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados mientras Stiles movía su mano despacio. Estaba asombrado, era la primera vez que tenía en la mano un pene que no fuera el suyo propio. Su expresión era de calma total, pero por dentro estaba que se moría. Pero no podía parar ahora, quería devolverle el placer que Jackson le había dado la noche anterior.

-Jackson- Stiles lamió el cuello de él, luego cerró su boca en el lóbulo de la oreja. El gemido del rubio hizo que se sintiera de dos metros de alto. 

-¿Qué?- Respiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a decir.

-¿Puedo lamerte?

 

*

 

Estaban dando vueltas con el coche durante un largo rato. Jordan no sabía donde ir y Isaac estaba perdido en sus pensamientos des hacía rato. Estaba comenzando a pensar que se había enfadado con él, ¿pero por qué? No podía haber hecho nada malo en tan poco tiempo. No podía ser eso. Solo Stiles tenía el poder de cagarla en todo momento.

El silencio se estaba volviendo pesado e incómodo en el coche. Estaba a punto de sugerir ir al centro comercial cuando Isaac habló.

-Oye, ¿ese de ahí no es Derek? -A Jordan le dio tiempo a echar un vistazo antes de frenar en seco. Los dos hubieran salido despedidos del coche si no fuera porque llevaban el cinturón puesto- ¡¿Qué haces loco!?

-Voy a matar a ese maldito cabrón- gruñó por lo bajo mientras salía del jeep. Era una verdadera suerte que en Beacon Hills hubiera tan poco tráfico, si no ya habrían tenido un accidente. 

Escuchó otra puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Supuso que Isaac lo seguía, no iba a mirar para atrás, no podía quitar la mirada de dónde se encontraba Derek con una chica castaña sentada encima de él. Ese hijo de puta...


	6. Chapter 6

TARDE DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR.YA TIENEN EL CAPITULO ♡♡

 

Jackson vio como Stiles se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta caer de rodillas entre sus piernas con su erección todavía en la mano sin apartar la mirada. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, como una cuerda a punto de romperse.

El chico se acercó y pasó su dulce lengua por toda su longitud provocando en Jackson jadeos entrecortados de placer. Lo sostuvo del pelo y lo alzó con suavidad alejándolo de su endurecido pene.

-Stiles, de verdad no creo que esto sea buena idea- El chico dirigió sus hermosos ojos caramelo en su dirección, apagando la mayoría de las neuronas de él mismo. Se obligó a apartar la mirada para no caer en la tentación más de lo que había hecho ya.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres?- Stiles soltó su miembro y se sentó en el suelo aún entre las piernas de Jackson.

-Créeme, me encantaría tener tu boca ahí, pero no creo que sea el momento- Esperaba que Stiles entendiera. Era demasiado pronto para hacer lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Stiles todavía era menor de edad. Podrían realmente denunciarlo y meterlo a la cárcel. Ese medio lo impregnó de lleno.

-¿Entonces? No te entiendo- se veía frustrado. No era él quien tenía una erección y la boca de su amor prohibido a centímetros de distancia.

-Eres un menor. Estoy cometiendo un crimen aquí.

-¿Y anoche?

-Un error- No eran esas las palabras que tenía en mente. Stiles se quedó viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Podía decir que el chico estaba sorprendido y no de una buena manera. ¿Por qué siempre la cagaba al hablar?- ¡No! No era eso lo que quería decir. Es solo que no podemos- se pasó la mano por el pelo desesperado- Tienes quince años Stiles. Recién cumplidos. Yo ya soy mayor de edad. Puedo tener graves problemas por- Se calló. Stiles estaba riéndose mientras lo miraba. ¿De qué se estaba riendo? Jackson estaba hablando de algo importante aquí. No le gustaba que lo tomaran a broma, menos si estaban hablando de él en la cárcel.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Jackson- siguió riéndose. Esto realmente lo iba a molestar mucho. Iba a gritarle a Stiles si no dejaba de reírse pronto. Ya notaba el enfado. Stiles señaló con su delgado dedo algo. Jackson siguió con la mirada a lo que apuntaba.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Stiles estalló en carcajadas. Jackson se levantó y acomodó sus pantalones, guardando su erección. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas sintiendo como la vergüenza se lo comía vivo. Había estado hablando de algo serio con su pene al aire todo el rato- Tampoco es para tanto- dijo mirándolo aún tirado en el suelo sosteniendo su barriga.

Stiles cesó su ataque de risa y se quedó acostado en el suelo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, mirando fijamente a Jackson. El mayor, en cambio, se quedó embobado en los finos y rosas labios del chico, a veces pensaba seriamente que Stiles se esmeraba todos los días en tenerlos así de perfectos. Porque eso no era normal. Unos labios no podían hacer desear un beso con esa fuerza.

Allí acostado, Jackson recordó a Stiles un par de años atrás, cuando no tenía ninguna preocupación en la vida y podía sonreír honestamente. Lo recordaba dando saltos de un lado a otro sin parar ni un segundo a descansar, gritar de diversión hasta quedarse ronco y dormir a pierna suelta sin que nadie lograra despertarlo.

Ahora ese Stiles no estaba. No desde la muerte de su madres. Jordan le había dicho que Stiles fue el que peor lo pasó en la casa Stilinski, no había comido durante días, tampoco hablado ni llorado. Se convirtió en un muchacho igual de travieso pero con un sonrisa triste. Pocas veces había podido disfrutar de ver a Stiles con los ojos llenos de alegría como ahora. Era maravilloso.

-¿En qué piensas tanto?- Jackson volvió de entre sus pensamientos. Ahora Stiles estaba frente a él con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas del rubio y la cabeza de lado, una imagen muy inocente. Eso lo hizo sentirse más viejo de lo que era. Stiles todavía era demasiado joven para meterse en ningún lado con Jackson. Ni con Derek. Mejor con nadie.

-Pensaba en lo hermoso e irresistible que eres- Y Jackson era muy débil.

-Bueno, no puedo ser tan irresistible si tú te negaste a que te...-Vio como las mejillas de Stiles se tiñeron de rojo y cerró la boca rápidamente.

-¿A qué?- Aguantó la risa que estaba por salir de su boca al verlo. Enserio, demasiado inocente.

-¡Tú sabes!

Jackson se tiró encima de Stiles, colocándolo sobre el suelo de nuevo intentando no hacerle daño. Se quedó encima de él absorbiendo todos los rasgos. El cabello espeso,suave y brillante. Los ojos dulces. La boca exótica. Sus infinitas pestañas gruesas y curvas. Su respiración delicada chocando contra la suya, mezclándose. Su corazón se aceleró. Sin embargo, no de una manera sexual. No. Su corazón latió mil veces más rápido al poder tenerlo bajo suyo, sintiendo la cremosa y tibia piel contra él. Se rió de sí mismo. Ese chico no tenía ni idea de lo loco que estaba por él. Pero no se lo diría, no quería asustarlo ni presionarlo. ¿Por qué era tan joven?

-Créeme. Eres muy hermoso.

*

Stiles salió de casa de Jackson con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Quizás no había sido capaz de hacer lo que tenía en mente cuando vino, pero definitivamente dejó la casa lleno de felicidad. Podía decir que realmente Jackson gustaba de él. No quería ser un creído, sin embargo, Jackson no sabía ocultar bien sus emociones.

Rió bajo y echó a andar. Era de noche y el frío traspasaba su ropa sin piedad. Metió las manos en su delgada chaqueta maldiciendo no haber llevado una más gruesa, pero ir con Jackson había sido una idea de última hora.

Miró al cielo observando las millones de estrellas brillando en el fondo negro. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar el millón de besos que se había dado con el mayor, no hacía falta mirarse en un espejo para saber que tendría ahora mismo los labios rojos e hinchados.

Una ráfaga de viento helado azotó su cuerpo y lo congeló. ¿Qué pasaba? Él no recordaba vivir en el Polo Norte. ¡Hacía mucho frío! Miró la hora en su reloj. Casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver lo tarde que era. Su padre lo iba a matar. Eso si tenía suerte, porque si Jordan estaba en casa... Aceleró el paso no queriendo imaginar las miles de cosas que su hermano podría hacerle por llegar a casa a esa hora. A veces Jordan era mucho peor que su propio padre. Le daba lástima pensar en cuando su hermano tuviera hijos... Pobres niños.

Escuchó ruido detrás de él. Intentó mirar hacia atrás con disimulo pero no era capaz de ver nada bien sin girarse del todo. Y eso sería demasiado descarado. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos haciéndolas puños. Se encogió un poco y siguió andando al mismo ritmo. Los pasos a su espalda aumentaron la velocidad. Los nervios de Stiles saltaron como locos, la persona tras él se acercaba a cada momento más. Su cuerpo se tensó del miedo. La calle por la que andaba estaba muy oscura, supuso que era por el echo de ser un barrio residencial por lo que estaba muy mal iluminado. Miró a ambos lados de la calle esperando ver a alguien tirando la basura o paseando un perro, pero nada. Allí no había nadie. Dios, que paranoia.

Gritó al sentir una mano agarrando su muñeca. Su corazón casi se para. Iba a salir corriendo hasta que vio la cara de la persona.

-¡Jackson!- se llevó la mano al pecho aún con el miedo metido en el cuerpo. Su respiración salía agitada de su boca creando nubes de vaho a su alrededor- ¡Me asustaste idiota!

Stiles comenzó andar indignado dejando a Jackson atrás. El rubio idiota casi hace que le de un paro cardíaco allí mismo.

-Ey- le siguió el paso- No quería asustarte. Ha sido sin querer.

-¿Entonces que hacías detrás mía?- Stiles siguió sin detenerse. Jackson lo sostuvo de la mano con delicadeza para que dejara de andar.

-Pues... Es muy tarde. Pensé que sería peligroso dejarte ir solo hasta tu casa. Vine a acompañarte.

Los dos chicos se miraron durante unos segundos. Jackson estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, quizás de vergüenza o por el frío. Stiles sonrió y cogió la mano del mayor.

-¿Te importa?- Stiles esperó que no. Le encantaría ir de la mano con Jackson por la calle. De igual forma miró a ambos lados sabiendo que no encontraría a nadie allí.

-Para nada- le dio un beso casto en los fríos labios de Stiles. Ahora él tabién estaba sonrojado y no precisamente por el frío.

*

Pasó una semana desde que Jackson lo había acompañado a casa. No podía olvidar la cara de asombro que tenía su hermano al abrir la puerta y encontrarlos juntos. Sabía que iba a montar una pelea allí mismo. Justo en ese momento su padre aparcó el coche patrulla en la entrada y Jordan tuvo que fingir que todo estaba bien.

Después de eso habían pasado todos los días hablando por mensajes. Jackson le mandaba mensajes a cada momento y Stiles feliz los respondía inmediatamente.

Entró al instituto con la mochila al hombro.

Nuevo mensaje: Jacksoncito.

Jacksoncito :¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? :) - 09:01 AM

Stiles sonrió al ver el mensaje.

S: Lo siento,. he quedado con Danny. - 09:01 AM

Jacksoncito ¿Danny? :/ -09:02 AM

S: No pongas esa cara, es solo un amigo ;] - 09:02 AM

Jacksoncito:Vaya... prefieres estar con Danny a estar conmigo... Pues tendré que ir solo a la playa :P - 09:02 AM

S: ¿Celoso? No lo estés, es solo un amigo. Yo quiero ir a la playa!! Pero Danny me va a ayudar con un trabajo. - 09:03 AM

Jacksoncito: Entonces no hay nada que hacer. Esfuérzate! :* - 09:04 AM

Stiles hizo mala cara ante la despedida de Jackson. Podría haberse esforzado un poco más con él. Si hubiera insistido en salir con Stiles no le hubiera importado dejar el trabajo para otro día. Pero bueno, en el fondo se lo esperaba. Jackson era muy estricto con respecto a los estudios, no por nada fue el mejor de su promoción.

Apagó el móvil y entró a clase un poco preocupado. ¿Jackson de verdad se iría a la playa? ¿Con quién?

*

-Te odio.

-Stiles...

-Te odio mucho.

-Por favor...

-Te odio como a nadie en mi vida.

-¡Stiles! Para ya y termina lo que estás haciendo- Stiles fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

-Si querías matarme solo tenías que envenenarme, ¿Por qué hacerme sufrir de esta manera?- Danny rió. Se levantó para recoger todos su apuntes y libros que había regados por toda la habitación.

-Está bien. Descansemos un rato- Stiles rodó los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo de espaldas estirando sus brazos. De verdad que estaba cansado. Danny lo había tenido toda la tarde haciendo el maldito trabajo. Ya podría sacar muy buena nota después de la cantidad de horas que había estado allí sentado- Voy por algo de beber. ¿Quieres algo? 

-Vas a tener que ir a comprar. No hay refresco abajo.

-Vale, entonces iré a comprar. ¿Hay una tienda por aquí cerca o tengo que coger la moto hasta el supermercado? 

-Moto- Danny suspiró- Y quiero una coca-cola.

-Bien.

Stiles se quedó solo en la habitación mirando el techo. Ahora que no estaba haciendo nada tenía la cabeza libre para preocuparse por lo que estuviera haciendo Jackson. Llevaba todo el día sin recibir ningún mensaje. Temía que Jackson se hubiera ido realmente a la playa, porque siendo sinceros, era imposible que él hubiera ido a algún lado solo. Demasiado popular. 

Y eso lo llevaba a pensar: ¿Con quién había salido? ¿Una chica? ¿Un chico? Solo de imaginarse a Jackson medio desnudo con más gente en iguales condiciones lo ponía de muy mal humor. 

Se levantó a por su móvil. Mejor era salir de dudas.

S: Holaa - 20:25 pm

JW : Hola hermoso ;) ¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo? - 20:26 pm

S: Aún no, pero estoy muy cansado. Danny me ha dejado agotado :( - 20:26 pm

JW: Con que agotado... -20:27 pm

S: ¡No de esa manera! - 20:27 pm

Stiles sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza Jackson? Pervertido. 

S: De todas formas, ¿fuiste a la playa al final? - 20:28 pm

JW: Lo sé, confío en tí :* Y no, no fui. Yo quería ir contigo. - 20:29 pm

S: Lo siento... - 20:30 pm

JW: Otra vez será. Dime cuando termines el trabajo vale?? 20:31 pm

S: De acuerdo 20:32 pm

JW: Sííí - 20: 35 pm

*

Jackson dio vueltas sobre su cama incómodo. Había intentado no llamar a Stiles mientras estaba estudiando, no quería molestarlo cuando se estaba esforzando en sus estudios, ¿pero tenía que ser con un chico? Si Stiles se lo hubiera pedido, Jackson podría haberlo ayudado a lo que sea. Lo ponía celoso pensar en Stiles encerrado con otro chico en su habitación. Los adolescentes estaban demasiado hormonados. Jackson había pasado por ahí, todos los días y a todas horas pensando en sexo. 

Se levantó de la cama muy preocupado. Él confiaba en Stiles, no tendría porque preocuparse, pero así era.

Pasó una hora más pensando en Stiles hasta que recibió el mensaje del chico. Danny se había ido y Stiles quedó solo en su casa. Eso ya lo sabía. El sheriff estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo y Jordan tenía una cita con una de las chicas de la fiesta, lo que quería decir que Stiles probablemente pasaría la noche solo en su casa. Quizás podría ir y darle un sorpresa.

Se desperezó y buscó su ropa y las llaves del coche.

*

-¿No me vas a decir lo guapa que estoy? 

Jordan dejó de mirar el móvil para fijarse en la chica delante de él. Llevaba un collar enorme y grueso que caía sin estilo por encima del vestido de lentejuelas rojo con escote en uve. ¿Enserio? ¿Lentejuelas? Miró más abajo para encontrarse con unos tacones aterradoramente altos del mismo color. También con lentejuelas. Sus muñecas estaban cargadas con pesadas pulseras doradas a juego con su cabello dorado. A Jordan le hubiera encantado ese cabello rubio rizado si no fuera por lo seco y maltratado que se veía. 

Lindsay movió su cabello detrás de su hombro con un movimiento de cabeza no muy sutil. La luz se reflejó en los pendientes que llevaba y cegaron a Jordan por un momento antes de poder verlos bien. Genial, más lentejuelas rojas. ¿Qué tenía la mujer con las lentejuelas? Esta cita no estaba empezando con buen pie...

-Sí, te ves muy... chocante- Lindsay alzó una ceja y dio un paso adelante para dar un beso casto en sus labios. Jordan tuvo que reprimir las ganas de echarse hacia atrás, pero quedaría muy descortés por su parte. Iba a decirle algo más, pero al tomar aire el litro y medio de perfume que llevaba encima la mujer lo hizo atragantarse y toser. 

-¿Te encuentras bien? Será mejor que vayamos ya al restaurante está haciendo frío- Jordan la revisó una vez más. La rubia estaba demasiado ligera para el tiempo que hacía. Ella pasó varias veces las manos por sus brazos intentando obtener algo de calor. 

-Si tienes frío podrías entrar en tu casa y coger un abrigo- Lindsay le dio una sonrisa tan falsa que incomodó a Jordan de sobremanera. 

-¿Para qué? Me vas a llevar en coche y luego entraremos al restaurante, y si tengo frío, siempre puedes cederme tu abrigo- Wow, esos eran una infinidad de puntos en contra de la muchacha.

Maldijo en su interior por haberse dejado convencer de sus amigos para salir con ella. Boyd no había parado de molestarlo desde que los había visto juntos en la fiesta de Stiles, pero no. Se arrepentía mucho de haber aceptado la maldita cita. 

Envió un último mensaje a Isaac, con quien estaba hablando mientras esperaba que la princesa decidiera salir de su casa, para despedirse de él y decirle que hablarían luego. 

No le pasó desapercibido la cara de asco que puso Lindsay al subirse al jeep. Jordan sabía que no era uno de los mejores coches pero aún así era su coche. Si la muchacha no se quería subir, bien podía ir andando hasta el restaurante. O mejor aún, no ir. 

Llegaron a su destino entra un monólogo de Lindsay sobre los bolsos de marca y lo horrible que eran sus imitaciones. Jordan ya tenía dolor de cabeza desde que ella empezó a hablar sin parar ni dejarlo participar en la conversación. 

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente con ella. Era muy molesta. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera besarse con ella? Definitivamente no volvería a beber alcohol nunca más en toda su vida. Promesa. Bueno no, tampoco era para esos extremos.

-¿Es aquí dónde vamos a cenar?- miró todo el restaurante sin siquiera disimular su mueca de desagrado. Tendría suerte si Jordan no la mandaba a tomar viento en los próximos cinco minutos. 

-¿Te molesta? - le preguntó mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas del fondo sin esperarla. Ella solo negó sin ganas. Quizás podría divertirse e incomodarla un poco. Era gracioso ver su cara de asco. Parecía una chihuahua enfadada. 

La chica de nuevo empezó a hablar sola de alguna tontería sobre los zapatos Gucci que llevaba. Jordan solo comió su pasta sin prestarle ninguna atención en absoluto. 

-¿Me estás escuchando?

No.

-Sí, claro. 

-No lo parece.

-Entiende, no soy muy fanático de los zapatos de mujer. 

-Sí, supongo que llevas razón- Lindsay cogió una servilleta de la mesa y se limpió la boca aún sabiendo que no había tocado nada de su comida, apenas y había bebido agua. ¿Será una de esas obsesas de la diera?- ¿Qué te parece...- estiró el brazo y apoyó la mano sobre la suya- ... si vamos a un lugar más privado? Ya sabes. 

La sonrisa que el chico pensaba que iba con la intención de ser coqueta le pareció otra mueca más de chihuahua. Intentó no reírse en su cara ante los poco sutiles coqueteos de ella. Podía ver como movía su brazo intentado abultar sus senos y tiraba su pelo cada dos por tres sobre su hombro. 

-¿Un lugar más privado? - se hizo el inocente y se llevó el tenedor lleno de pasta a la boca. 

-Sí, tengo un apartamento para mí sola cerca de aquí. Dejemos la comida y vayamos.

-Espera a que termine de comer, tengo hambre- casi se le escapa una risa al verla indignada y con el ceño fruncido. Estaba apunto de hacer un comentario un poco más entrometido para molestarla, pero sintió una mano en su hombro. 

-¿Jordan?- el aludido miró sobre su hombro viendo un hermoso y brillante cabello corto y rizado. Eso sí era un cabellos en condiciones.

-¡Isaac! Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí- se levantó y abrazó a su amigo. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio rizado tenía una acompañante- Oh vaya. ¿Quién es?- preguntó mirando a su amigo.

-Ella es Demmy, mi prima- Jordan se la quedó viendo, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, liso y oscuro. Era menuda y muy joven. Se fijó en su vestimenta y se alegró de no encontrar una parecida a la de la chihuahua.

-Demmy, mucho gusto. ¿De dónde viene el nombre?- La chica rió ante la pregunta. Isaac le dio un codazo y le frunció el ceño. 

-No lo sé, supongo que mi madre tiene un don especial para poner nombres.

Jordan vio una oportunidad allí cuando escuchó carraspear a la rubia. Los presentó rápidamente y los invitó a sentarse en la mesa junto a ellos. Isaac a su lado y la pobre de Demmy al lado de Lindsay.

Casi podía palpar el malestar de ella por verse medio arruinada su noche. Ja. Gracioso. 

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato sobre temas triviales, al final Demmy de alguna manera fue capaz de entablar conversación con Lindsay. Eso era todo un logro. 

Miró a Isaac quien lo miraba a su vez. 

-¿Qué miras?- susurró.

-¿Me estás usando para librarte de tu cita?- susurró su amigo de vuelta.

-¡No sé como dejé que Boyd me convenciera! ¡Ella es un monstruo con cara de perro! -habló entre risas sin que las chicas les prestaran atención. Isaac sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron con picardía. 

-Ven, sígueme- Jordan no supo a que se refería hasta que el alto se excusó diciendo que iba a fumar. Jordan hizo lo mismo y salió detrás de Isaac.

-¿Fumar?

-Se decía que iba al baño y me siguieras, hubiera sido un poco extraño, ¿no crees?- Jordan asintió.

Los dos chicos se recostaron en la pared fuera del restaurante, había poca gente por la calle a esa hora. Quizás por la hora y el frío que hacía. Giró su mirada a Isaac que tenía la vista fija en el cielo. Los ojitos dulces de su amigo brillaban. No sabía si por el reflejo de las luces en ellos o era su propio brillo. 

Alargó la mano hasta enredar sus dedos en los incríblemente sedosas orbes doradas. Sí, eso si era un maldito buen cabello. Como a él le gustaba.

-¿Vamos un rato al centro comercial? Han puesto un nuevo videojuego en la fun zone- Isaac miró dentro del restaurante buscando a Demmy y Lindsay- Déjalas, ya vendremos por ellas en un rato. ¿Qué dices?

-Tu abrigo está dentro. 

-No pasa nada, podré aguantar.

-En la fun zone hace frío- se acercó a Jackson y envolvió en su cuello la bufanda que llevaba puesta el rizado- Así mejor.

Jordan sonrió y se fueron de allí

 

*

Stiles bajó las escaleras corriendo cuando tocaron la puerta, estuvo a segundos de abrirla antes de acordarse la hora que era. Miró por la mirilla y una sonrisa enorme afloró en su rostro. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y se tiró encima del rubio.

-¡Jackson! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Jackson los sostuvo en el aire y lo acercó. Stiles enredó sus piernas en la cintura del mayor para no caer.

-¿Te apetece un paseo por la playa?

Los dos sonrieron y se besaron en la entrada sin pensar en quien podría est


	7. Chapter 7

La brisa entraba demasiado fresca por la ventanilla del coche y le calaba los huesos. Aún así, él no quería bajarla. Le encantaba el olor salado que llegaba desde el mar hasta ellos. Delante de Stiles el enorme manto se extendía sin fin apenas a unos metros de la carretera. Las brillantes estrellas se reflejaban en el agua haciéndola brillar como si tuviera miles de luces en su interior.

-Es precioso... - Se quedó embobado mirando el hermoso paisaje.

\- Sí, lo es. Pero deberías subir la ventanilla, está haciendo mucho frío- Stiles miró a Jackson quien tenía los ojos fijos en la carretera. Su puchero era entonces invisible para el rubio.

-Pero me encanta el olor del mar- Jackson rió bajito sin apartar la vista del frente.

-Dulzura, podrás oler el mar todo lo que quieres en cuanto bajemos del coche- Stiles lo miró fijo unos segundos. Después suspiró subiendo la ventanilla de mala gana. Jackson no entendía lo mucho que amaba poder captar todos los olores que provenían de aquella naturaleza. 

-¿Por qué tardamos tanto? Tenemos la playa aquí al lado- Dijo el menor distraído formando figuras uniendo estrellas en su mente- Solo para en cualquier lado y bajémonos. 

\- Pero yo no te estoy llevando a cualquier lado- El tono alegre de Jackson pinchó de lleno en el foco de su curiosidad. Stiles pensaba que iban a la playa. ¿Qué lugar especial puede haber en medio de la arena y el mar? Él solo quería bajarse ya- No te pongas así, estaremos allí en cinco minutos.

Stiles se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el asiento viendo la hora en el salpicadero. ¿Desde cuándo los minutos pasaban tan malditamente lento? Uhg.

Jackson condujo el coche por un estrecho sendero entre altas y angostas palmeras. La impaciencia lo estaba matando. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando una enorme casa blanca se alzó delante de ellos. Unas grandes rejas a cada lado de la entrada. 

Al aparcar Stiles se tiró casi de cabeza del coche. Ya no sentía frío ni desespero por llegar hasta el mar. Jackson lo cogió de la mano y lo guió hasta la casa, pasando al lado de una gran hamaca entre dos árboles que nada tenían que ver con las palmeras. 

-Te va a gustar. Ya verás.

Se dejó llevar hasta el interior de la casa. Pensó que Jackson le haría un pequeño recorrido por ella, pero en vez de eso pasaron de largo lo que pensó era el salón y pasaron entre altos ventanales.

Si Jackson pensaba que el paisaje anterior era hermoso, este era espectacular. No solo se veía el cielo estrellado haciendo juego con el agua. Había un gran gazebo de madera sobre la blanca arena. Cortinas igual de blancas ondeaban con la brisa marina creando un baile relajante. 

Jackson se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla. 

-Aún hay más cosas por ver.

Los dos rodearon la enorme casa blanca. Sabía por el modelo de coche y su ropa que Jackson venía de una familia acomodada. Pero nunca pensó que fuera rico. Se sintió un poco intimidado al notar las cantidad de objetos que valdrían más que todas sus cosas y las de su hermano juntas. Incluido el jeep.

Miró con un poco de vergüenza la ancha espalda del mayor delante suya. Se sentía intimidado por tanto lujo allí. Se fijó en la vestimenta de Jackson mientras seguían su camino. El rubio llevaba unos jeans claros que se veían caros, a juego con una camisa blanca delgada y una cazadora vaquera. Las deportivas de marca luciendo impecables en sus pies. 

Entonces bajó la mirada a sí mismo. Un pijama de cuadros rojo y sus zapatillas gastadas de siempre. Patético. 

Iba tan inmerso en todo lo que Jackson y él eran tan diferentes que chocó de lleno contra el duro cuerpo del rubio. Se movió a un lado sin prestar atención a la risa burlona del mayor.

\- La casa grande es de mis padres, no me gusta estar dentro de allí cuando vengo, así que hice que construyeran esta cabañita aquí. Es bonita, ¿cierto? 

Stiles miró incrédulo a Jackson y de nuevo a la cabañita. Era grandiosa, entera de madera oscura, con grandes puertas corredizas que daban la sensación de que faltaban paredes. Entró seguido de su rubio con los ojos muy abiertos. Dentro todo era muy lindo, una cama kingsize ocupaba el centro de la estancia, sobresaliendo junto a un sofá y una pequeña mesa.

-Jackson esto no es solo bonito, es magnífico- dijo en un susurro. 

Él tiró de Stiles dejándolo caer en la cómoda cama. Él se quedó encima del castaño, entre sus piernas, acariciando con el dorso de la mano la suave piel nívea del chico. El corazón de Stiles se disparó como loco cuando Jackson cerró sus ojos y comenzaba a acercarse a él. 

Justo cuando quedaba un centímetro para el beso fue incapaz de seguir con la presión y apartó su rostro. Estaba muy incómodo en esos momentos. No le sentó nada bien saber la gran diferencia de clase que había entre ellos dos. Las inseguridades llegaron a él una detrás de otra junto a esa. 

-¿Qué ocurre?- Stiles negó suavemente.

-No sabía que tenías tanto dinero...- El castaño apenas y miraba detrás de Jackson sin querer verlo a la cara. Le daba mucha vergüenza hablar sobre eso, pero le molestaba esta situación.

-¿Te sientes incómodo con eso? No puedo controlar el dinero que tienen mis padres, Stiles- Su corazón se apretó en su pecho con un poco de enfado.

-No estoy diciendo eso, solo no hace falta que me restriegues en la cara lo que tienes. Sabes perfectamente que mi familia no tiene tanto dinero- Stiles sabía que esa conversación no estaba yendo por buen camino. Pero no podía dejar de mover la boca. Todo ese lujo lo tenía muy nervioso y lo dejaba fuera de lugar. 

-¿Qué?- Jackson se apartó de él con sus facciones manchadas de indignación- Stiles yo no quiero restregarte nada.

-¿Entonces por qué me has traído hasta aquí?- él también se levantó de la cama acomodando su pijama arrugado.

-¡Quería traerte a un lugar bonito!

-¿Y no te bastaba con ir a la playa y ya? ¿Tenías que mostrarme la increíble casa que tienes y a lo que tu llamas cabañita? Creo que puedo llamar a eso como que restriegas tu dinero en mi cara. 

-Stiles, ¿te estás escuchando?- No, no lo hacía. Si lo estuviera haciendo no estaría diciendo ese montón de tonterías que salían de su boca. 

-Quiero irme a casa- se cruzó de brazos- Ya. No me gusta estar aquí. 

-Para con esto Stiles, solo quedémonos y disfrutemos un poco de la noche.

-Ah, así que para eso me trajiste. Para acostarte conmigo. ¿Creías que al ver todo lo que tienes me abriría de piernas a ti? Estás equivocado.

-¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Solo quería que lo pasáramos bien un rato! ¡Tranquilos!

-No intentes arreglarlo. Solo llévame a casa. Realmente no pensé que fueras este tipo de persona- Stiles dio media vuelta y echó a andar hasta el coche. Quizás estaba siendo un poco exagerado, pero de verdad que estaba enfadado. 

\- ¿Qué tipo de persona? ¡Stiles!- Lo agarró del brazo con fuerza haciendo que se diera la vuelta con brusquedad. 

-¡Las que creen que por tener un poco de dinero todos tenemos que estar a sus pies!

-¡Sabes que yo no soy así! 

-¡Por supuesto que lo eres! ¡El echo de traerme aquí lo demuestra! ¡Eres un asqueroso! ¡¿A cuantas chicas has traído para follártelas!? ¡¡Seguro le soltaste un buen fajo de billetes a cada una para podert tirártelas!! 

-¡¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando!? 

-¡¡Nadie querría estar con un salido mujeriego como tu!! ¡¡Das asco!!

Jackson soltó su brazo tan rápido que Stiles cayó de culo sobre la arena. Se iba a levantar para encararlo pero al verlo se quedó sin nada que decir. Jackson lo miraba desde arriba tan serio como nunca en su vida lo había visto.

\- Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa. 

Entonces el rubio pasó por su lado y se subió al coche. 

 

*

Jordan se carcajeó demasiado alto sin importar todas las miradas que cayeron sobre él. Isaac estaba tirado a un lado de la máquina para bailar. Eso había sido la caída más graciosa que había visto nunca. Se inclinó sosteniendo su barriga. 

-Ey, tan poco es tan gracioso- El puchero de Isaac solo hizo que Jordan riera más.

-Ay... Tienes que admitirlo, fue gracioso- Se bajó de la máquina y ofreció su mano a Isaac con una enorme sonrisa divertida en su cara. El rizado se agarró a ella y un gemido de dolor se escapó de entre los finos labios. La sonrisa de Jordan desapareció en un instante.

-¿Estás bien?- Quiso pegarse en la cara por idiota. Obviamente no estaba bien, si la mueca en su pálido rostro le decía algo. 

-Mi.. tobillo. Me duele mucho- Jordan con el ceño fruncido lo ayudó a caminar hasta un banco fuera del local sintiendo inmediatamente el frío. Se hizo el desentendido y se acomodó disimuladamente la bufanda de Isaac mientras se agachaba y subía el pantalón del muchacho- ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a revisarlo. A lo mejor tenemos que llevarte al hospital- Isaac negó fervientemente como un loco. Jordan sabía que el chico odiaba los hospitales a muerte, pero el tobillo no se veía nada bien. Se estaba hinchando y poniendo de un feo tono morado. 

Se enderezó un poco y giró su cara para hablarle a Isaac, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando casi choca contra el rostro del chico. Sintió sus mejillas arder cuando su aliento chocó contra el de su amigo. 

El latido de su corazón resonaba en sus oídos. El rostro de Isaac estaba demasiado cerca. En un loco impulso, cerró los ojos y acortó la distancia entre sus labios. Un segundo después Jordan se apartó con todo el rostro colorado de vergüenza sin mirar a Isaac. 

-L-Lo siento- Estaba tartamudeando. ¿Había besado a su mejor amigo? 

-Yo... Está bien, no pasa nada. 

-¿Cómo que no pas...- Jordan no pudo continuar. Isaac estaba completamente colorado y miraba de un lado a otro sin centrarse en nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson aparcó frente a la casa de Stiles. El camino de vuelta había sido el peor momento de toda su vida. El silencio era tan pesado que Stiles sintió como lo aplastaba y asfixiaba sin tregua alguna. Pero no daría su brazo a torcer. Jackson había hecho un horrible movimiento con él y se merecía todas y cada una de sus palabras. Por supuesto que sí.

– Yo... –comenzó a hablar Jackson. A los oídos de Stiles casi parecía que había gritado en vez de susurrado por como cortó el ensordecedor silencio. Se giró para mirar fuera de la ventana esperando las disculpas de Jackson– Yo sé que tienes apenas quince años, Stiles. Y entiendo que todavía seas muy infantil. Pero yo no te llevé allí con esas intenciones, así que no me merecía todo lo que me dijiste.

– ¿Perdona?– el ego de Stiles fue golpeado gravemente por aquellas palabras– ¿Crees que soy infantil?– se giró encontrándose con Jackson atravesándolo con la mirada.

– Inmaduro, sí. Pero supongo que no puedo culparte por eso. Todavía eres un niño– Jackson suspiró pesadamente apoyando la frente en el volante. Stiles apretó los dientes juntos, cuadrando la mandíbula y deseando responder malamente a esos comentarios– No creo que estés preparado para una relación, perdón por presionarte.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Stiles.

– Bien, no es que estuviera buscando tener un relación con un depravado como tú–Abrió la puerta y la cerró con todas sus fuerzas, escuchando el golpe resonar por toda la calle.

Caminó con grandes zancadas hasta la entrada de su casa muy enfadado. Él no era más un niño. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle eso? Estuvo muy tentado de voltear a ver a Jackson cuando no escuchó el motor del coche. Pero se contuvo, no quería hacerle pensar que se preocupaba por él, porque no era verdad. Miró la hora en su móvil enloqueciendo un segundo al darse cuenta de lo jodidamente tarde que era.

Tocó la puerta rezando porque Jordan estuviera de buen humor y esperó. El coche de Jackson seguía aparcado detrás de él, y su cuello peleaba contra sí mismo por poder girarse y verlo. ¿Él estaba esperando a que Stiles entrara en casa? Sus nervios crecieron y la presión en su conciencia se hizo terriblemente insoportable. Quizás no tendría que haberle dicho esas cosas. ¡Pero se las merecía! ¡Lo había llevado allí con la intención de acostarse con él!

Su mente peleaba una gran guerra por el arrepentimiento de haberse sobrepasado y el hecho de que había hecho lo correcto.

La puerta de su casa se abrió sorprendiéndolo. Jordan estaba allí con una cara de muy pocos amigos, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón solo le decían a Stiles lo realmente enojado que estaba. Jordan miró un punto detrás suyo, supuso que a Jackson, asintió con la cabeza y Stiles al fin escuchó el motor del coche siendo encendido para después dejar solo silencio cuando se alejó lo suficiente.

Stiles se quedó en la entrada bajo el escrutinio de jordan.

– ¿Ocurre algo?– Se atrevió a preguntar temiendo infinitamente la respuesta– Lo siento por llegar tan tarde, Jackson vino por mí y...

– Papá está en casa– La mirada de Jordan estaba empezando a atemorizarle– Le dije que tuviera cuidado contigo. Pero veo que no me hizo ni puto caso. Entra– se hizo a un lado dándole paso a Stiles, quien tragó el gigantesco nudo que lo ahogaba.

Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos y entró. Su padre estaba en la cocina apoyado en la encimera con los brazos cruzados. Su frente estaba muy arrugada, incluso más que la de su hermano.

Se acercó con lentitud hasta sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa, al lado de Jordan.

Ninguno de los tres habló. Su padre estaba mirando fijamente un punto sobre la mesa, seguramente perdido en sus pensamientos. Jordan solo golpeaba la mesa incesantemente con uno de sus dedos, provocando en Stiles un impulso asesino deseando hacerlo parar.

– ¿Dónde estabas?– Su padre al fin habló.

– Fui a la playa– dijo entre dientes.

– ¿Con quién?

– Con Jackson...¿Hay algún problema con eso?–Se atrevió a preguntar, pero se arrepintió cuando la cara de su padre se desfiguró en una máscara de rabia pura. Stiles tuvo que contener las ganas de mover su silla para poner más espacio entre su padre y él.

– ¡Sí, la verdad es que tengo un problema con que mi hijo menor, que no sabía que era gay, se esté besando y haciendo quién sabe qué más cosas con otro hombre! –Las manos de su padre volaron hasta estrellarse varias veces en la mesa justo delante de Stiles, quien solo se encogió hasta la muestra de agresividad. Nunca había visto a su padre así de furioso. Jordan a largó la mano pasándole el móvil de su padre. Stiles lo cogió y soltó todo el aire de golpe.

– Papá...

– ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me quedé cuándo me enviaron la maldita foto?! –El sheriff levantó el brazo y Stiles se encogió con miedo.

– Papá, cálmate– Jordan se levantó y sostuvo a su padre del brazo. El hombre inmediatamente apartó al chico y redirigió su ira.

– ¡Cállate!– lo señaló con el dedo– ¡Tú sabías de esto y te lo callaste! ¡¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza!?– Jordan se quedó en silencio mirando hacia otro lado– Hagan ahora mismo el equipaje. Nos vamos.

– ¿Qué?– Jordan giró su cuello demasiado rápido.

– ¡Ya me has oído! ¡Nos vamos de aquí!

– ¡¿Y qué pasa con mis clases y las de Stiles!? ¿¡Tú trabajo!?

– Pediré una transferencia. Y ahora, suban y alístense. No pienso repetirlo más veces– su voz bajó varios tonos causando un pavor dentro de Stiles. Obedientemente se levantó de allí y cogió a su hermano de la mano.

Los dos hermanos subieron las escaleras corriendo. Stiles subía cada escalón con más lágrimas de las que podía contar. Jordan soltó su mano y le dio un empujón.

– Espero que estés contento con lo que hiciste.

El menor entró a su cuarto empapado en lágrimas y sintiéndose la peor mierda de la historia.

*

Cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y sacó su maleta de debajo de la cama. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era una completa locura, su padre había perdido la cabeza. Y todo por culpa de su hermano. No, de su hermano no. Toda la culpa era de Jackson. «Cabrón de mierda».

Empezó a sacar toda su ropa y guardarla. Escuchó cristales romperse y a su padre gritando furioso. Cada vez sacaba la ropa más y más rápido, con movimientos descontrolados hasta que terminó dándole una patada a la malera.

Se acostó en su cama y tapó su rostro con las dos manos. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y su respiración se estaba descontrolando. Se giró y se encogió sin poder llevar suficiente aire a sus pulmones. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle, alguna que otra lágrima escapó y con las manos temblorosas cogió su móvil y le dio a re-llamar.

– ¿Sí?– La voz de Isaac salió un poco distorsionada a través del aparato. Jordan apenas y gimoteó al auricular– ¿Jordan? ¿Estás bien?– Jordan sabía que debía de sonar como un animal, además de patético. El aire se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil de conseguir. Sus labios se estaban poniendo de un tono azulado. Era increíble como podía estar asfixiándose y que nadie en su casa se estuviera dando cuenta de ello. La impotencia de no poder controlarse lo sacudió como un tsunami– ¡Estoy llegando a tu casa ahora mismo! –Apenas captó las palabras de Isaac. Los oídos le estaban comenzado a pitar y su visión se volvió borrosa.

Intentó moverse y hacer lo que el orientador la había enseñado que hiciera en estos casos, pero fue imposible. Las manos le temblaron y lo que antes era una visión borrosa poco a poco estaba perdiendo el color. El ruido en la planta baja aumentó considerablemente.

*

– ¡Déjalo entrar! – Stiles le gritó a su padre al ver que no dejaba entrar a Isaac a la casa.

– ¡He dicho que no!

– ¡Algo le está pasando! ¡Déjeme subir!– la desesperación estaba haciendo Isaac un manojo de nervios mientras intentaba abrirse paso ante el sheriff.

– ¡Si estuviera pasando algo con mi hijo lo sabría! ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí! ¡No creas que no me dijeron lo que pasó en el salón de juegos!– tanto Isaac como Stiles se quedaron en silencio. Stiles miró a Isaac interrogante. El rubio rizado solo apartó la mirada incómodo– ¡Soy el sheriff, en este maldito pueblo todos conocen a mis hijos! ¡¿Pensaste que no me iba a enterar!? ¡Maricón de mierda!

Stiles se enganchó al brazo de su padre provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y dejara un espacio entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Isaac aprovechó el momento y entró a la casa subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo dándole una mirada de agradecimiento al pequeño chico.

Casi se le para el corazón cuando encontró a Jackson sobre su cama. Se acercó e incorporó a medias el cuerpo de su mejor amigo con millones de posibilidades sobre lo que había hecho su amigo se amontonaron en grandes pilas en su mente.

Isaac lo cargó y se sentó en el suelo con Jordan encima suyo temiendo lo peor.

– Hey, Jordan– Isaac llamó su atención. Cuando aquel par de ojos verdes se posaron en él cayó en cuenta de que el chico estaba teniendo un jodido ataque de pánico. Lo dejó acostado en la cama en posición fetal y puso en práctica lo que sabía sobre aquello.

Cuando la respiración de Jordan por fin se estabilizó Isaac se lanzó a abrazarlo. Ahora daba gracias a todo por asistir a clases de primeros auxilios. Jordan se sostuvo de Isaac con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y lloró silenciosamente en su hombro. Así se quedaron abrazados hasta que el de ojos verdes se apartó suavemente.

–Nos vamos a mudar.

Isaac sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies.

*

– ¡Fuera de mi camino!– El sheriff gritaba desde la entrada. El hombre había aventado a Stiles de un solo empujón contra la pared. Ahora el chico se encontraba tirado en el suelo llorando.

– ¡Jordan estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico!

– ¡No me importa! ¡No voy a dejar que mi hijo esté encerrado en una habitación con un maricón! –La furia del sheriff traspasaba límites que Stiles jamás pensó que llegaría. Estaba teniendo un mal momento intentando no salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Su padre nunca le había levantado la mano. Pero ahora lo había hecho sin ningún preámbulo.

– ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?!– Su padre tomó un par de lentas respiraciones. Stiles estaba muy cerca de tener también un ataque de pánico como las cosas siguieran así. Y los ataques de Stiles eran peores que los de Jordan.

– Termina de hacer tu maldito equipaje. Dile a Jordan que haga lo mismo. Vendré a recogerlos por la mañana– Su padre se acomodó el uniforma de sheriff que aún llevaba y cogió las llaves.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– No te importa.

– ¡Papá!– el hombre salió disparado como si la casa hubiera estado en llamas. Stiles se recostó en la pared. ¿Quién pensaría que el sheriff era un homofóbico?

*

Tal como su padre había dicho. Llegó al otro día para recogerlos. Stiles no dudaba de que el hombre había pasado la noche en casa de cualquier amigo bebiendo hasta reventar, si el olor a whisky le decía algo. Un gran malestar se instaló en él cuando el remordimiento de llevar a su padre de nuevo a la bebida lo asaltó.

Su padre se había sentado a la mesa con ellos dos y tuvieron una larga charla. Entonces Stiles fue capaz de comprender algo que en la noche pasada no había sido capaz de procesar.

Todo esto era culpa suya. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enloquecido? A él siempre le gustaron las mujeres. ¿Por qué se dejó llevar de esa manera? Quizás su padre tenía razón. Quizás se dejó influenciar por los amigos de su hermano. Lo mejor sería irse de allí durante un tiempo y reformarse. Necesitaba ser el mismo de antes.

Pero aunque se dijera eso, no dejó de mirar hacia atrás, observando como se hacía el pueblo donde había nacido y crecido más y más pequeño.

Entonces todo dejó de estar a su vista. Su casa, sus amigos, su vida...

Y Jackson.


End file.
